Season 4 Episode 0
'Season 4 Episode 0 '''is the zeroth episode in the fourth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. Plot Teaser Medivac dropship flees from the desert planet after she rescued Sgt. Patches, Crackhead and Slave SCV. Medivac pilot tries to receive transmission on the screen which remains static. As she bangs the computer, the bridge alarms by its malfunction. The dropship's speedometer measures an increase of speed up to 88 miles per hour, causing the ship to accidentally activate its time travelling device. They disappear throughout space and time. Epilogue After the ending title and announcement segment, the scene cuts to Brood War space where a satellite, carriers, two planets and a blackhole are there. Prelude Medivac dropship enters the nearby planet and experiences frictional acceleration as they enter the atmosphere. They crash-land on the ground, surviving the impact although their ship is already dismantled. Sgt. Patches, Crackhead, SCV and Medivac Pilot found their suits switched from blue into orange as they meet the similar SCV's at the command center, waving hello at them. Epilogue Orange SCV paints Patches' bottom orange with brush and paint can. An SCV asks him that he isn't from around here. Characters * Medivac Pilot * Sgt. Patches * Crackhead * Slave SCV * Derpfestor (cameo) Trivia * This prelude is an announcement for the upcoming new season of StarCrafts. The fourth season will be premiered on September 15th, 2015, and is subtitled as "BroodWars" ** When the thumbnail images in almost every CarBot Animations ''video had been overhauled, the "Prelude" and "Teaser" episodes has been renamed, exchanging their titles. * This season will feature the exclusive units from ''StarCraft Brood War, in the honor of the original StarCraft for nostalgic players. * According to Jonathan Burton, the fourth season estimates that it will bring only seven episodes instead of twenty-five, as long as the StarCraft II's third expansion, Legacy of the Void, is not released yet until next year. However, number of episodes more than seven depends on the release of LotV. ** That said, LotV-based season will be used for Season 5. * There are messages on the static screen that can be seen by using slow motion and pause on the video. ** First two messages repeatedly say "RED IS NOT DEAD", the title of the song by MC Amalgam & Will Tun and the Wasters. However, red is known to be Derpfestor's Red Team and the message itself may be a possible return of the red team. ** Another message is an outline of Derpfestor, another possibility of red team's rebirth. ** When the medivac pilot receives a transmission, a dragoon's unit quote is heard, saying, "Unauthorized transmission". *** This message may be clear that someone (Derpfestor) has sent the unknown transmission, stating he is still alive after the events of "Alliance Part 3" * This season changes the color template of "StarCrafts" title into green. * CarBot Animation's official logo has been changed. * The setting on the new planet is grasslands, previously seen in previous episode, "A StarCrafts Carol", and used in Season 1 * In the prelude episode, "BroodWars" has been renamed to "BroodWar" probably to avoid redundancy of using plural forms. * Unit quotations from StarCraft II used: ** 'Medivac dropship: '"Oh hell!", "...WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" cutting the rest of quote. ** 'SCV: '"Oh that's just great...", "I'm too young to die!", "Big job, huh?" * Unit quotations from StarCraft used: ** 'Marine: '"Are you gonna give me orders?" ** 'SCV: '"I can't build it. Somethin's in the way", "You ain't from around here, are you?" In-game References * The dates appear under the speedometer, "2015" which is a present release year of this episode, and points to "1998", the year when the original StarCraft was released. * The BroodWar scene where the Medivac Pilot reappears back in time is clearly the menu screen of original StarCraft game. Its background music theme is played. * As the time-travelers enter the planet, the map of Big Game Hunters is revealed. * Blue units becoming orange is a reference to the affiliation of allied units in some of the original StarCraft's campaign scenarios, and it uses its soundbite. Cultural Reference * This episode features references to Back To The Future series: ** The speedometer highlights "88 mph", the point which the time machine DeLorean activates flux capacitor using the speed. ** A silver box with Y-shaped light above the medic's head resembles flux capacitor, the device that "makes time travel" possible according to Dr. Emmett Brown in the film. ** As the medivac dropship zooms away by reaction, it leaves trails of fire on air. It is similar to the plot of Back To The Future II where the lightning strike accidentally activates the DeLorean's time circuits without using speed. ** The background music that plays during the title screen is an A capella remix of Back To The Future's main theme composed by Mark "The Hammer." ** In the StarCraft Brood War scene, the blinking lights with lightning sound is similar to what the DeLorean appears at the near end of Back To The Future. * Colorfully blinking icons all around the speedometer are transportation icons for vehicle conditions, safety measures and traffic warnings. ** They are colored red, green and yellow, but only one icon colored blue, which is headlights. Videos Category:Episode Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes